


untitled

by projectcyborg



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[comment fic for the live debate episode]</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"I'm surprised to see the Chief of Staff dining alone. Running the free world isn't enough work to keep you locked up in the big house?" Ellen was sporting her trademark sheepish, self-deprecating grin.

"You're welcome to join me if you'd like to explain how your soulless corporate lobby pulled off that debate sponsorship coup. Is AmEx keeping you warm at night?" CJ, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Well, you know, I had to give a lot of backroom blowjobs before we made it to the bedroom stage."

CJ arched an eyebrow. "Beltway gossip says you don't play for that team."

"I could say the same about you."

"In my case it isn't true."

"Prove it."

Two minutes later, Ellen pushed CJ up against the partition of the bathroom stall. Ellen grappled with the buttons of CJ's blouse, kissing her furiously. Ellen marked CJ's collarbone with her teeth, shucked CJ's skirt up to her waist, worked her fingers underneath satin and lace. It was dangerous, it was incendiary, it was irresistible. Just like it was every time.


End file.
